The Becoming of Heros
by Jaguar46
Summary: Story about Van and Ravens youth long before they became they became some of the greatest pilots ever. Rating for some violence and language. Back after three year hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Description: Made a fic bout Raven and Raven growing up and I actually going to make it true to the anime, or what little information they decided to give out. Such is life, enjoy. And if I get enough reviews Ill make a sequel unless you don't want me to.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoids, if I did I would be making anime, not stories. 

**Arrival of the Raven**

5 Years ago… 

   General Masato put down the folder, rubbing his head as the screeching siren pierced his skull and brain. The room flashing red and he stood up, watching as an Imperial officer ran in.

   "Sir, two Republic spies have been spotted." The officer said worried.

   Masato stood up, for a minute he thought this was a drill. "Damn, seal the outside perimeter." He stood up and walked out of the office with the man. Imperial troops scattered everywhere as the halls flashed red just as his office had. It took a few minutes before he was informed of their capture.

   "Sir. We have them."

   Masato smiled. "Good." Though his smile quickly went away. "Did they find the Death Sauer?"

   "We don't believe so, Captain Talon is integrating them as we speak."

   Masato nodded. "Where at?"

   "This way sir."

   Masato followed the man through a few corridors, eventually leading into a large hanger.

   "I will ask you one more time!" Talon shouted at the man and woman. "Name, rank, and."

   Masato cut him off before he could finish. "You're wasting your breath captain!" He shouted, looking at the man and woman. Masato gave a smile towards the woman, he knew her. "Karen Freiheit, Sergeant, serial X-45B70. Best spy the Republic has. Wife to probably the best damn Zoid pilot the Republic has as well, two kids. Ages 7 and 3."

   "How the hell do you know that?" Talon asked, but looked at the cold stare of Masato. "Sir."

   "I have my ways." Masato looked down at the gorgeous woman. She had soft burnet hair that fell down to her shoulders, a very attractive figure and cute face made her irresistible to most men; Masato wasn't one of them though. He walked up the woman, staring at her even though she refused to stare back. Instead she stared down at the floor, on her knees with her hands on her head. "Now, why don't one of you kindly tell me what you found out." Masato waited a moment, nothing but silence came around. "Damnit! The info will not leave this base anyways so you might as well tell me so you." He paused and looked at Talon. "There's a third spy!"

   Talon looked at him. "How do you know?"

   "A damn relay spy! Scan the area, destroy anything you find!" Masato looked down at Karen, who now gave him a devilish grin. "Damn you." He reared his right arm back, smacking her with the backside of his hand. "Tell me what you found and I will allow you both to be POW's."

   "You lying son of a bitch." Paul, the other spy added quickly and harshly.

   "Tell me or Ill kill you both!" Masato yelled.

   "Will you let her go!" Paul shouted. "She's got a family, kill me if you want."

   "You want me to kill you." Masato pulled out his handgun and shot the Paul in the center of his chest.

   "Paul!" Karen shouted but felt the blunt side of the gun ram into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground with a sore spot. 

   "Last chance!" Masato pointed the gun at the back of her head.

   Karen looked up at him, giving him a look of anger and rage.

   "Tell me Damnit!" Masato looked at her, she still refused to answer.

   "Sir we can't find any Zoid anywhere." Talon said rushing in.

   Masato looked at her, listening to her give a low laugh, showing how she had beat him. "Ill see you in Hell!" He shot her in the back of the head and turned around. "Burn the bodies! Make sure no one finds out about us killing them!"

Present… 

   Prozen felt the wind pushing hard against his face and hair, blowing the long ponytail back. Turning around he looked back at the small boy he had found, the boy he had named Raven.

   "Who do you want to train him?" Lieutenant Hardin asked loudly, making sure he heard her over the wind as the jeep zoomed by on the desert terrain.

   "I think General Masato would make the perfect trainer for are young friend." Prozen said smiling, ignoring a slight sobbing noise Raven was making.

   Hardin looked at him, surprised to hear him suggest Masato as his trainer. Masato was one of the most vicious men in the Empire, even though he was Prozen's favorite general. "Isn't that a little harsh, sir."

   "I don't believe so. Masato will defiantly make sure are friend here learns to fire a gun correctly."

   "As you wish minister." Hardin said, turning the jeep around. 

   A few hours later, Prozen and Hardin took Raven into a bunker, and sat there in a small room with him. 

   "This is going to be your new home Raven." Prozen said. "And your going to get a new father as well." He smiled at the thought; Prozen knew exactly what Raven was about to go through. No man had ever been personally trained by General Masato, and for very good reasons. Even Emperor Zeppelin had a fear of Masato, though not much could be done to keep him down.

   Raven sat there and listened as a loud set of footsteps slowly walked down the hall outside of the small room, echoing a terrible sound. He looked down and closed his eyes, a tall, strong man wearing an Imperial officers hate walked in.

   "Minister." Masato bowed, noticing the small boy trembling on the bed. "This him?"

   Prozen smiled. "Raven, this is General Masato. He will be your." He paused for a moment. "Father for a while, training you to become a very talented warrior." He turned and looked at Masato, losing his smile. "I would hope."

   "I never fail Minister." Masato walked over to the boy and grabbed his chin, lifting his head up sharply. "Crying." He pushed Raven's head back hard, forcing it to bounce off the hard wall. "You will never cry in my presence!"

   "Let's go Hardin, I think its time we left these two alone." Prozen watched as the pink haired woman nodded and followed him out. He looked over and watched as Masato took out a leather belt. Closing the door, he heard screams of terror and pain coming out from the young boys mouth, and it made him smile.

Authors Notes: Like I said before, true to the anime. As for my other story, I'm still going to work on it, just I wanted to get something else out to. Send some reviews or flames with your thoughts.


	2. Breaking Heart and Bone

**Breaking Heart and Bone**

   Sam Robins stared down at his home the Windcolony, looking at the silent streets and empty stores. The battle a few miles away had spooked the town, but did nothing to it, except kill it's hero. He stared at a small house on the edge of the main road. It belonged to a family who seemed to be plagued by this war. His friend, Dan Freiheit, the hero killed defending his home and Karen Freiheit killed while on her last spy mission for the Republic. Now he had to break it to there two kids that they were now orphans due to a war for power and greed. He began to walk down to the house; it was like walking to his execution. In his mind he tried to think of what to say, how do you tell a 12 and 8 year old that now both of their parents were dead. He thought about the little boy they had found, both of his parents dead as well. Sam didn't know exactly what happened to him; he had scurried off during the battle. He hoped he was in good hands. Before Sam realized he was at the house he feared going into right now, but had no choice. He had a promise to keep to Dan, and would watch his two kids as if they were his own. Opening the door, he watched Van run towards him, smiling and laughing, completely unaware of what happened a few miles away. He was young, small. Short black hair a lot like his fathers, but looked a lot more like his mother. 

   "Is my dad home?" Van asked, running out the door looking for the white Command Wolf called Zeke. "How come he's not home yet, he promised he would be home today?"

   Sam watched as Maria walked in as well, she to looked more like her mother as well as her hair. 

   Maria looked at him and by his dark and vague expression; she could tell something was wrong. "Where's my father at wasn't he coming home with you?"

   "Van, Maria come here real quick." Sam said, pointing to a pair of chairs in the corner of the house. He waited for both to sit down, Van no clue what was going on but Maria, even though she tried to hide it, knew exactly what had happened. Her father had done the same 5 years ago. "You father was killed a few hours ago, defending the city and an Organoid we had found. He was successful, but he was killed in the process." He paused a moment, Maria starting to cry and Van in complete disbelief. "I'm very sorry. He told me to look out for you two, so that's exactly what I'm going to do."

   Maria stood up and nodded, holding her head down to hide her tears. She walked away, going into her room.

   Sam turned back to Van, his mouth open and eyes wide and watery. 

   "He promised he would come back though." Van's voice empty, soft with a sobbing tone. "He promised."

   "I know, but it's all right, he knew what he was doing. He died making sure you and Maria lived." Sam rubbed his hand in the boy's head; everyone's heart in the house was broken, though they had no choice but to let it heal.

   A few months slowly went by for Raven; the tedious and painful training General Masato was putting him through wore on his body and slowed time down drastically. But he had no choice but to stay and obey him, and the training just seemed to get easier. Raven lied there on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to remember what had happened, some reason though everything seemed blank. He tried to remember his parents, but all he remembered was that red Organoid, the spikes on its tails slashing through his parents, killing them both. For some reason it let him live, and he didn't know why and probably never would. He couldn't sleep much anymore; usually he fell asleep instantly after training. But now, at night when he had some peace, he tried to remember something. He couldn't even remember his own name, though like Masato said; the name would put a fear in his enemies, and fear was a warrior's greatest ally. Raven still stared at the roof, the room dark and cold just as his life was turning out to be. Masato had molded his mind in a few short months. Now Raven was as cold as the room he slept in, though it was much better then the nights Masato had forced him to spend in the desert. Prozen had said Masato would be like a father to him, and to an extent it was true. Masato protected Raven, but taught him to defend himself. He cared for Raven, but taught him how to be dependent. He had stripped any conscious or remorse he had in him, and taught him how to be ruthless and cold-hearted. Raven didn't know any other type of life, and he wasn't sure he wanted to either. A few minutes later the door opened and the dark room glowed with a light.

   "Don't you ever sleep?" Masato asked walking in.

   Raven stood up and shook his head.

   "Here." Masato threw him a uniform. "Special uniform worn by the elite of the Empire."

   Raven put it over his bare chest, looking down at the black uniform and silver shoulder pads. 

   "Today you learn to pilot a Zoid, all I have is a modified Saber Fang."

   Raven looked at him. "I hate Zoids." His voice thick and heavy, matching the bruises on his face, body, and limbs. 

   Masato studied the boy; he had grown a lot even though he was still only 10 years old. His face red, black, and blue from the continuous beating Masato had put on him over and over. But soon Raven would watch how it would pay off; already he was tougher then most soldiers in the Imperial army. Now all he needed was to learn how to use that toughness in combat and piloting. Two things Masato excelled at.

   Masato led Raven out of the barracks, taking him to a desert field and stopping him there. "You have endured a beating no child your age should have the ability to endure. You're a warrior, and a damn good one. But taking a beating is only a start, you have the endurance now it's time to build up your skills as a fighter." Masato walked up to him and reared back a fist, driving it into Raven's fairly hard stomach. It didn't have much affect on the boy, even though Masato didn't hit him that hard. "Counter!" He shouted.

   Raven grabbed Masato's arm and twisted it behind his back, hearing his shoulder make a slight cracking sound as he did.

   Masato kicked Raven in the shin, forcing him to release his tight grip. "Not to bad for a first try." He kicked Raven again in the thigh. "Eventually you'll learn." Masato picked him up by his hair and turned his head towards a red Saber Fang. "You're Zoid."

   Raven took his elbow and drove it into Masato's chest, then kicked the tall man swiftly in the face forcing him to the ground. "I hate Zoids!"

   Masato got up fast, grabbing Raven by the throat. But he didn't make a tight grip. He just smiled and laughed. "Very good." Masato wiped the blood off of his mouth with his arm, and let Raven go. "But no matter how much you hate Zoids, you will learn to pilot them."

   Raven looked at him, nodding slowly. The incident before was just a usual game to them, they had done it before and neither took it personally. Masato wouldn't do anything to permanently hurt Raven, and he knew it. Raven walked over to the red Saber Fang and got in the cockpit, putting the straps over his body and taking hold of the controls.

   "Ever piloted a Zoid." Masato asked getting in the seat behind him.

   "No sir." Raven said quietly, as if he was in trouble.

   "Use the throttles to move the Zoid slowly forward." Masato pointed to two handles on the console.

   Raven pushed them forward as he was told, the Zoid slowly moving forward.

   "Faster." Masato said, feeling the Saber Fang quickly pick up speed. "Better. Now start to swerve." Again he felt the Zoid swerve, left and right, in and out. For some reason Raven seemed to handle the Zoid very well, maybe all the hate he had made him a better pilot. "Alright stop." Masato waited for the Zoid to stop then jumped out, ordering Raven to remain. "You can move around well, lets see if you can shoot some targets." He walked over to the jeep and took out a transmitter. "Captain, activate the simulation."

   "Which one?"

   Masato looked at Raven, he seemed to be waiting impatiently. "Class 4."

   "As you wish General." 

   Masato turned and watched a few Rev Raptors and Dark Horns charged in. "You objective Raven, take out all enemy Zoids and infiltrate the base." 

   Raven smiled and charged, handling the Zoid as if he had done it all his life. True, Masato had taught him the basic tactics before, but he had never used them.

   Masato watched as the Saber Fang dodged the heavy gunfire of the Dark Horns. He was able to take out a few of them before a Rev Raptor came up and sliced the leg of his Zoid off. Masato bit his lip, shaking his head. He thought Raven would have done much better. 

   Raven walked up to him, he could tell Masato was disappointed. 

   "You lost fairly easily."

   "Yes sir."

    Masato wanted to hit him, but the boy had more bruises on his face then white skin so decided not to. "Get back to your Zoid, we'll practice this all day."

   Raven nodded and ran back to the Saber Fang and doing exactly what Masato said, they practiced all day. 


	3. The Black Raven

Authors Notes: Damn this fic is lot more popular then I thought it would be. Must enjoy watching Raven get his ass kicked day after day, I know I'm enjoying writing it. Also wanted to see if you wanted a sequel or two for this story, since I could see Van and Raven wanting a little revenge on Masato here. If you do then tell me, if not then don't say notin. Just keep the reviews coming. Enjoy.

**The Black Raven**

   "Shoot the target." Masato said throwing Raven a large handgun, pointing to a cotton made dummy at the end of a dirt floor inside of the barracks. 

   Raven took aim, slowly firing a few shots at the dummy. 

   Masato grabbed Raven by the hair and threw him to the ground. "Terrible! Do it again!"

   Raven got up and unloaded the magazine, then reloaded the gun and fired much faster though his aim not improving.

   "Damnit Raven, how hard is it to fire a gun!" Masato ripped hit from his hands and reloaded the weapon, shooting each shot with ease and perfection then reloaded it one more time and with just as much ease, shooting the target perfectly. "Now do exactly that. Aim and fire quickly."

   Raven took the gun back and rearmed it, shooting the target a little better but not much.

   Masato was frustrated, they had been doing this for a while now and Raven showed no signs of improvement, perhaps he was getting to soft on Raven. That could be changed quickly. "One more!" He shouted into Raven's ear.

   Raven did as he was told, and again only a slight improvement. Shortly after he found himself on the ground, some of the dirt on the ground got all over his face. Masato and smacked his sharply over the back of his head.

   "Get up!" Masato shouted as he watched the boy obey quickly. "Why can't you do a simple task of shooting a gun?" He calmed his voice down a bit, watching as a tear rolled down Raven's eye, something he hadn't seen the boy do in a long time. Masato reared a fist back and drove it as hard as he could into Raven's hard abs, but it only supplied a little cushion to the hard blow as Raven fell to the ground holding his stomach, trying to breath. 

   Raven lied there a few seconds, finally able to catch his breath and when he did quickly stood up, waiting for another blow to be delivered, but none came.

   "I didn't think it was that hard to fire a gun." Masato shook his head with disappointment. 

   Raven looked at him, standing tall, ignoring the pain. He had no choice, this was a close to Hell as a man could get but when he was free, nothing would match his skills and thirst, Masato knew that, it was the reason he continued to train Raven like he did.

   "You need to understand that you're a warrior, a damn good one. Few are tougher, few are stronger, and few have a drive like you." Masato poked at his head, stating to Raven that he needed to use his head. "Live up to your name and you will be feared. A raven hunts for its prey, and kills it mercilessly. Feeling no remorse, no heart or guilt. Heart can be your greatest ally or your ultimate weakness. I am training you because you have the blood of a warrior flowing through you like adrenaline. It gives you a thirst for victory and a drive to win. If you lose that drive for a moment in combat, then you will lose your life forever." Masato's voice was cold a chilling, haunting Raven's mind and soul. "You have to take all of your love and hate and anger, rage, joy, every emotion you have and throw it out, keeping only your drive for victory open. Mercy is what kills a man, letting an enemy live is like shooting yourself in the chest. You have a chance of living, but most likely you'll die in the end."

   Raven stared at him, those words buzzing in his head, actually meaning something to him.

   "You have a hate for Zoids, and I don't blame you for it. But use that hate, use it as what drives you forward. There is nothing sweeter then watching your enemy slowly bleed and die." Masato stared at Raven, his eyes slightly closed, the boy exhausted and sore. "Keep those words in your head, or at least keep these. You are a Raven, a heartless killer who obeys only himself. Respect only those who deserve respect, even if it's your greatest enemy. Tomorrow you will be given your greatest task yet; you will take out a Rebel base very near here."  
   Raven's heart raced with joy, though he kept it to himself. It was a chance to test his skills, a chance to strike fear into his enemies just as Masato had taught him to do. 

   "Get some sleep tonight, you attack at dawn."

   Raven nodded his head. "Ill destroy every last one of them sir." Masato was the only man Raven would ever call sir. He was the only man Raven truly respected; he looked up to Masato, like a friend, like a father.

   Van looked down at the small battle-taking place on the hot desert sand. The Republic and Empire, one of his father's friends squaring off against a new commander in the Empire. Zoids amazed Van, though he supposed it ran in his family. He didn't know his mother at all except for a few stories his dad or sister told him. She had died when he was 3, some big shot man in the Empire murdered when she was at New Helic City. And he didn't know much about his dad either, killed a little more then a year ago. Van was now 11, though he could pass slightly older. He stood there, his hover board under his right arm. "I can't wait until I can pilot a Zoid." He said quietly, watching as the Republic began to retreat, the Empire holding there ground. "Stupid Empire." Van hated the Empire; they had something to do with both of his parent's death. "Bunch of jerks." He threw his hover board on the ground a jumped on it, quickly taking off as he headed back to his home in the Windcolony. It was a while away and decided to stop at an oasis a few miles away from the colony. Van filled up his canteen with water, drinking it quickly, the desert heat took a toll on his thirst. He finished it up and refilled it. He saw a lemon tree and picked a few of them, he didn't like lemons that much, to sour for him. But hunger was ravishing him and he needed something to hold him over until he got home. Van rested a little, staring up at the hot sun. He put his hand over his eyes shading the rays out a little. Van wanted to pilot a Zoid, he thought about it almost every day. But both his sister and Sam said he was way to young. "What do they know anyways? I could handle a Zoid just as good as anyone else in the Republic." He didn't know when he would actually start piloting a Zoid. Maybe when he was 16 they would finally let him join the Republic. That's when his father had joined. Van remembered stories of his father, about how great of a man he was and how skilled of a pilot he had become. Van knew if he got half as good as his father he would be happy. But the biggest reason he wanted to pilot a Zoid was to have fun; something his dad had always told him was the best thing about piloting. Time went by quickly and Van knew he had to get home otherwise Maria and Sam would start to worry about him, and that usually meant he would have to do a lot more chores around the house. Van got on his hover board and took off again as the sun began to set under the horizon. He knew there would be trouble in store for him when he got home.

   Raven woke up as the lights in his room turned on quickly, Masato standing at the door. 

   "Get ready, you leave in a hour." Masato said turning around and walking back down the hall.

   Raven smirked, he hadn't slept much last night and for the first time it wasn't because of pain or the thoughts of his past. It was anxiety, waiting impatiently for his first chance at a real battle, a real chance to show his skills as a warrior, as a raven. And what he wanted most, a chance to destroy Zoids.

   It took Raven only a few minutes to get ready, and he ate the usual breakfast quickly. The breakfast was always grits and sausage, and Raven actually enjoyed it despite eating it every day. He met with Masato in the main center, a giant map on the screen.

   "That green square on the map is your target." Masato said pointing to it. "Thos red circles are Anti-Zoid missiles located on four separate plateaus. It's also heavily defended with Zoids." Masato smiled. "Should be a breeze for you."

   Raven nodded and walked out. In the hanger he saw his red Saber Fang, waiting just as impatiently as its pilot was. He got in the cockpit and strapped himself in, sweat running down his face as he waited for the hanger gate to open, beams of sunlight barging in on them. Finally he took off quickly, in less then two hours he would enter his first battle.


	4. The Deadliest Team

Authors Note: What the Hell did FFN do, making shit way to hard on me now. All right, sorry bout the cliffhanger but I'm trying to keep my chap sizes down. Yes Sam's the priest and maybe Ill give Masato what all you Raven fans think he deserves, depends if this becomes a series or not. But damn will someone explain to me why everyone loves that guy. Enjoy.

The Deadliest Team 

   "Scramble the units!" The Republic commander shouted as the single Saber Fang continued its rampage of destrouction throughout the base. 

   Raven smiled as two more Command Wolves fell to the concrete ground. "These fools have no idea how to use a Zoid." He looked up at three Terrace bombers and quickly shot them down, the pilots bailing out before they crashed into the ground. Raven continued to fire upon the Zoids in the base, knocking anyone who dared step up to the challenge down to the cold ground. 

   "Deploy the Storm Sworders!"

   "We can't, the hanger doors have been destroyed!"

   The commander looked up at the screen, staring at the Saber Fang. "Who the Hell is this guy?" He pushed in a few buttons on the console in front of him. "Target the Saber Fang with are Anti-Zoid Missiles!"

   "But we'll damage some of are units."

   "Look at that Zoid and pilot, does it look like we have a chance! Target and fire, that's an order!"

   "Yes sir."

   Raven looked over at one of the plateaus, a large missile battery came up quickly and took aim at his Zoid. He smiled, Masato had trained him well against those damn missiles, and had the strategy memorized like the back of his hand. Raven waited for the missile to fire then ran towards the nearest building which happened to be command center of the base.

   The base commanders eyes widened as the Saber Fang jumped over the fairly tall building, landing on the other side. "But that means!" He turned and watched as the missile ran straight into the building.

   Raven smiled as the explosion occurred, his main target destroyed with the enemies weapons. But his smile died away as his Zoid shook from the impact of a shot, then fell to the ground as another shot froze his Zoids command system. "What!" He looked over and saw two Gun Sniper's standing on one of the plateaus, took aim again. But a pair of Lighting Saiex's came out from behind them and easily took them out. The Lighting Saiex was the main Zoid in Masato's unit, given to his Special Forces team. So Raven now knew Masato didn't have full confidence in him yet, and he had mixed emotions about the thought. But to his surprise, Masato came out of one of the Lighting Saiex's and walked over to the downed Saber Fang.

   "You lost." Masato said watching as Raven un-strapped himself from the Zoid. 

   "I completed my mission, didn't I?" Raven said stubbornly.

   "You mission is completed when you return back to base alive! I am not going to be watching your back much longer." Masato said staring at the boy, Raven was the only person who had no fear of Masato. "You did well, but not perfect. And perfect is the level you need to reach." Masato looked around at the base, fire and smoke rising from burning buildings and Zoids. A solider slowly got up and started limping away. "Have you ever killed a man?"

   Raven looked at Masato and shook his head. "No sir."

   Masato pulled out his handgun and threw it to Raven. "Kill him." He pointed at the soldier who was only a few meters away.

   Raven looked at the man then looked at the gun. "He's wounded."

   "Kill him now!" Masato shouted, the soldier trying to run.

   Raven raised the gun and took aim, shooting the man twice, once in the stomach and once in the arm. 

   Masato nodded. "You can't show mercy to an enemy, if you do they may be the ones who kill you."

   Raven went to hand the gun back to Masato, but he just stuck his hand out with his palm up.

   "Keep it, you need a sidearm anyways."

   Raven nodded and put it in his belt and turned to his Saber Fang. "What about this?"

   "We'll get it repaired, and you'll get back to piloting soon."

   Again Raven nodded watching as three gray Gustav's drove into the base, soldiers coming out of the back trailers and searching the base.

   "Now this is what I hate about war. A war is for power, and power is something you must earn, and when you do you need to snatch it and hold onto it with your life. This though, is nothing more then stealing."

   "Then why do you do it?" Raven asked looking at the soldiers picking up pieces of Zoids.

   "Because of the wealthy bureaucrats sitting behind there desks at the palace. People like Prozen who order men to die for his personal petty glory."

   "Don't you do the same?" 

   "I never send my men to die, if I did you would be dead already. I fight to win, I fight to show the power I have and the power of my men. Prozen has never served on the battlefield like you and I, he doesn't know what it's like watching your men bleed and die, hearing screams of mercy from friend's, allies, and enemies alike. He doesn't know what its like to sweat as you go into what maybe your final hour in life, and feeling the adrenaline rush through your veins and arteries, and a sudden taste for the enemies hot blood fills your mouth as you begin to make your one of two choices in combat. Survive, or die. You have that gift, Ill be damned if Prozen uses it for his ego and twisted mind. I told you once already, respect those who deserve respect. No matter how much you hate them." Masato walked away back to his Lighting Saiex.

   Raven watched him walk away, and then took another look at the Saber Fang. He clenched his fist, clamed his jaws and felt the anger he had against the metallic creatures swell up again in his heart. "I hate you." He mustered up under his voice, saying it with his jaws closed and teeth gritted together. Then he walked towards a trailer behind a Gustav and waited for it to finally move.

   "We couldn't expect much less from the Empire I guess." Sam said wrapping a bandage around the soldiers left arm, which had a gash extending across his entire bicep and most of his forearm.

   "But one Zoid knocked out the entire. Ahh." The soldier bit his lip as Sam added on some alcohol to the wound. "The entire Black River base. And it's the third strongest we have on the border."

   "What kind of Zoid was it?" Van asked. He sat on the chair, which was turned around. Van leaned his arms against the backrest and stared at the soldier who took the stinging pain very poorly. 

   "Saber Fang."

   "You know both the Empire and Republic had done some searching for Organoids which are supposed to increase the capabilities of a Zoid, maybe he had one of those."

   "No, he was stopped by two Gun Snipers, but those got destroyed quickly by a pair of Lighting Saiex's. That pilot had a lot of skill, more then anyone I've seen in a long time."

   "How far away was the battle from here?" Van asked.

   "Not positive, maybe a 1." 

   Maria walked in and shut the man up before he could finish. "Don't tell him, otherwise he'll go out there and probably get himself killed."

   Van looked at her. "Come on sis, how am I going to get myself killed." 

   "You mean like you almost did a few months ago with those bandits."

   "That wasn't my fault they jumped me!"

   "After you decided to follow them."

   "Well. Yea, still though. Wasn't entirely my fault." 

   Sam shook his head. "Will you both relax. Van you're not going simply because you can't give me a reason for you to go."

   Van looked down and nodded.

   "He's right kid, the Empire is probably swarming all over the place now anyways. Very good way to get yourself killed."

   "Any idea whose unit attacked you?" Sam asked patting the bandaged man on the back.

   "General Masato's, those Lighting Saiex's had his units insignia."

   "Masato." Sam knew the man pretty well; he had a grudge against Dan though he never found out why. "Nasty man."

   "Very, best the Empire has. Cold-hearted, ruthless, vicious, every word you can think of fits the man pretty well." The soldier stood up and bowed his head slightly. "I thank you for the hospitably, but I should get going and get this info to the Republic."

   "I can take you." Sam said. "I have a jeep behind the church."

   The man nodded again and followed Sam.

   Maria watched as Van ran to his room and got his hover board. "Where are you going?"

   "For a ride." Van said, rushing to the window and waiting for the jeep to leave his sight.

   Maria shook her head. "You heard what Sam said."

   "I'm not going there ok sis, I promise."

   "You better not, be back in a few hours. If you're late again Ill make sure you come back on time from then on."

   Van ignored the threat and ran out, jumping on his board and taking off in the same direction the man had come from. An hour later he looked up at the sun and knew there was no way he would make it back on time if he went all the way, so he decided to turn around and head back home. He would try again soon, waiting until the Imperial army left the base behind.

   A few days passed, and for the first time in his life Raven was able to relax a little. But he still trained on his own free will considering there wasn't much else for him to do on the base. Mainly he practiced his shot, finally getting it down, and almost matched Masato's skills. But he turned and watched as Masato's XO, Talon walked in.

   "Get to your bunk, now." Talon ordered bluntly, watching as Raven rested the handgun on a wooden table. 

   "Why." Raven didn't ask, he demanded an answer.

   Talon looked at him, knowing better then to mess with someone trained personally by Masato. "You have a visitor, a very important visitor."

   Raven nodded and walked to his room, opening the steel door then closing it, sitting down on his small bunk.

   Talon walked into Masato's office, surprised to see the General actually in there considering he was in it twice a year at the most. "Prozen's here sir."

   Masato looked up and then rubbed his temples gently. "Damn!" He hated Prozen; he hated all wealthy people who used their money and political position to gain power. "What does he want?"

   "He wants to congratulate Raven."

   "Tell Prozen Ill do it for him."

   "Sir. Prozen has the black Organoid."

   Masato looked up at Talon, his eyes wide with fear and curiosity. "They found it?"

   "Yes sir."

   Masato rose easily from his chair. "Send him to Raven's bunk, Ill be waiting there."

   Talon nodded and walked out quickly.

   "They found the black Organoid." Masato smiled. "And Prozen wants to give it to Raven." He walked out of his office, holding back a laugh. "What a fool." A few minutes later he was outside of Raven's closed room and watched as Prozen and Hardin made there way towards him. Two men holding straps around the black Organoid trailed behind. "So you want to congratulate Raven."

   Prozen smiled. "And give him a reward." He stared Masato in the eyes, looking at the hatred Masato had towards him. 

   Hardin walked over and opened the door, Prozen walking in.

   Raven raised his head and stood up.

   "I have to say Raven, you've accomplished several incredible feats. You are something much better then I expected you to be. Perhaps Masato should get some credit."

   "He trained me." Raven snorted back quickly.

   "I want to reward you and figured this was the best way." Prozen signaled to Hardin who moved out of the way. Two men burst in the room, bringing a black Organoid in with them.

   "We've been searching for this Organoid for a while, and we finally found but for some reason no one can tame him." Prozen turned back to Raven. "If you can tame him, he's all yours."

   Raven smiled as the two men released the Organoid, the large creature swinging his tail at him. But Raven was far to quick and dodged the vicious attack, tackling the Organoid to the ground and holding him there.

   "Amazing." Prozen hadn't expected Raven to conqueror the beast that easily, but just smiled. "As I promised, he's yours."

   Raven stood up, and gently stroked the Organoids head. "I don't need your charity Prozen." He turned and walked out. "Come Shadow." He said quickly, walking out of the room.

   "He's good." Hardin said walking over to Prozen.

   "He's another Masato." Prozen said furiously.

   Raven listened as the door slammed, Masato standing against the wall outside of the room. 

   "So you now have the famous black Organoid." Masato smiled. "You have no idea how powerful you have just become."

   Raven smiled with him. "Now there isn't anything that can stop me in my quest."

   "There's always something. But now those something's have just become more scarce." Masato stood up straight and looked at Shadow. "You're Saber Fang is ready."

   Raven nodded. "Good."

Authors Notes: There no beating on Raven happy. No way in Hell I got that speech like it was in the anime, but it's close enough. Send me those reviews or flames, whatever pleases you and screws me. 


	5. Soul Searching

Authors Notes: Well it has been awhile, at least three years. I joined the military for those wondering about my sudden disappearance. But I am back now and can finish what I started, those of you who read my storied and enjoyed them I apologize for keeping you waiting and wish I had at least let you know ahead of my plans. For those of you new to my stories, I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy creating them. Now, let the show begin.

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form do I own Zoids, claim to own Zoids, or make any type of profit off of Zoids.

Authors Warning: My stories tend to be darker then most written and is intended for the older, more mature readers of 5

**Soul Searching**

The soft rain gently tapped the window, bring certain calmness about that just never seemed to come to the young man. "How long?" Raven asked breaking the silence that stood between him and the aged man sitting a few feet apart.

Masato continued the silence, letting his thoughts roam free within his soul and mind. The legacy he had spent decades building, the stature and respect he had earned by giving his heart to the Empire. He felt his time was nearing and the further along his pupil advanced the more evident it seemed to become, though weather that was the fact or his own paranoia wasn't quite as obvious.

Raven slowly stood up and walked closer to the window, staring at the few beams of light that pierced the black sky and watching as they slowly fell down behind the horizon. "I asked you how long." He asked calming, concealing the rage that began to fester.

"When it is time. Until then you will sit down and keep quiet." The man finally broke the silence, glaring at Raven until he finally sat back down. The boy had changed since he had first come into his hands. He had turned so dark and cold on the inside, almost lifeless.

Masato gently dropped his head back down and closed his eyes. As time went on he was slowly regretting the way he had brought up his student. When the boy was first brought to him he seemed lost, empty inside. Yet at the same time, he was so much stronger then any man Masato had ever come across. A mere child was able to with stand so much brutality, to shake everything off and keep going on for a life he didn't want. Prozen had asked him to break the boys spirit, to crush whatever heart and soul he had and turn him into nothing more then another tool for the Empire to use. He opened his eyes a moment and out of the corner, gazed at Raven as he did what he was told.

The boy had no heart, no soul. He was walking to prove himself wrong, fighting to release an untold amount of rage, living just to spite death. In a sense, Masato had done what he was asked to do, then again he was not sure exactly what he had done. "What drive you to fight?"

Raven glanced over at his mentor for a moment then went back to watching the ran splatter against the window. "I have something to prove."

"To who, there is no one left for you." Masato regained his attention and focused it all on Raven. The boy had become more of a threat now to him and he knew Raven would require his full attention. "Your parents are dead, you have no friends, no siblings." Masato paused a moment, trying to get the boys eyes to lock onto his. "Do you have something to prove to me, to yourself?"

"No." Raven said underneath a soft breath.

"Then who?" Masato demanded as he got up from the chair. The boy continued to stare out into oblivion, ignoring everything he said.

"Does it matter, I have something to prove." Finally Raven rose again and locked into Masatos dried, tired eyes. "And I've proven all I've needed to prove to you."

Masato nodded and broke his away his gaze. " You'll be a fine soldier for the Empire."

"I don't care." Raven snapped his words right back at Masato. "Do you really think I care about the Empire, about a war, about politics." He jumped over his chair and grabbed Masatos uniform. "I'm not you, I'm not fighting your battles, I'm fighting my own. And that is all I'm here for, why I fight or who I fight for is none of your concern."

Masato gave his appretiance a small smirk as he snatched his wrists and threw them to the side. "Even after all this time I'm still teaching you. I've given you that lust to fight, I've given you that taste for blood. You remember the first time you tasted it." His smirk diminished quickly into a straight cold face. He had grown tired of these confrontations with Raven, they always began and ended the same, each time Raven getting further and further away from his grip. "Without me...without the Empire, what would you be Raven. I've have given you four years of my time and sixty years worth of knowledge. The Empire has given you a future, a chance to be at the top of the world, a chance at true power and skill, a chance to be the best pilot ever. Men would kill to be in your position with your talents and you brush it off like it's dust in the wind." The smirk returned as he watched the fir in Ravens eyes grow. Maybe deep down, the boy really did have a heart and soul. "Where would you be Raven, a bum in the streets. Rotting in the ground next to your parents." He caught Ravens fist as it flew towards his face, how could he not have a soul. Never had Masato seen such a fiery passion within a man, let alone a boy. "You used to cry when I treated you like this."

"I want you to die." Raven hissed and he pulled his fist out of Masatos hand.

"Die? Why die? If you really hated me wouldn't you want me to live, to make me suffer? Death is an ending Raven. Sure, you never have to deal with that person again but it doesn't satisfy your hunger." Masato reached towards his belt and pulled out a knife and dropped it on the floor. "You want me to die, you want to kill me. There's your tool Raven. Go ahead, it's what you want."

Raven looked down at the blade for a moment, tempted to grab it and repay this man for all the years of hell, all the years of unimaginable brutality. Then he simply backed away and smiled. "In time."

Masato nodded slowly, kneeled over and placed the blade back into his sheath. "You're the best Zoid pilot I have ever come across. You've surpassed the elite of the Empire." He walked over towards the window, listening to the drop of rain as the crashed into the glass. "You may hate me with every drop of blood and sweat in your body, but always remember. I am the one who made you." He peered over at Raven, pondering what was going through his mind now. The boy did nothing, said nothing. He just stood there, smiling that cold twisted smile of his. "Tomorrow you do another four rounds of piloting and hand-to-hand combat." Again Raven said nothing, he just turned around opened the door and walked away. When Masato heard the door close he let out a sigh and dropped down into his chair. Everyday he realized something new about Raven, something different and special especially ever since he was given that organoid. There was nothing more Masato could teach the boy, it was merely a matter of breaking him down psychologically which was becoming a much for difficult task in itself. He sighed once more as he rose from his seat, pacing himself slowly as he walked towards the window. Masato peered down to the ground two stories below, through the heavy rain he could see the faint outline of a man gazing straight back at him. After a minute his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see it was to small to be a man, then in an instant a flash of lighting lit up the sky followed by a huge clash of thunder that shool the tiled floor under his feet. It was Raven below, giving him that blazing stare once more. Masato swallowed hard and sat back down. His work was done, his mission complete. He had turned young child, alone and devastated, into a monster.

Raven smiled as he watched the shadow of Masatos body vanish from the window. "Shadow." He said silently with a cracked voice as his sleek black organoid walked slowly besides his master. "Come." The boy turned and began walking towards the dormitory, his clothes soaked from the rain that continued to come down. He looked up into the sky, no light anywhere, just black, empty.

"You can take him whenever you're ready Admiral." Masato said as he watched Ravens Saber Tiger blast away the practice drones they had set up. "There isn't much else I can teach him."

Prozen just continued to stand there as he tried to keep up with the Zoids quickness. "Not yet." He said in a stiff voice. "I will determine when he is ready." He glanced over at Masato and watched him shake his head discreetly. "Do you disapprove General?"

"No sir." He replied as he walked over to the intercom. "End scenario." Masato backed away and looked back at Prozen. "I just feel we are doing him more harm then good sir. He rarely sees live combat under my training. I've taught him every trick and tactic in my book. What good does it do? If I may ask of course, sir."

"Then perhaps it's time to give him some live combat." Prozen looked over at Masato and gave him a some what sinister grin. "I want you to take Raven and a small unit and make your way to the Republics border, I think it may be time to re-incite this war."

"Again sir, with all due respect. That is an extremly dangerous area for someone inexperianced in live combat as Raven."

"Well then perhaps he is not as good as we thought, or maybe you are not quite as good of a mentor as we thought."

Masato knew there was no point in arguing and simply gave a respectful bow. "As you wish sir." He soon as he said his words he turned his back on Prozen and walked out of the room and down to the training field towards Raven was walking away from his Zoid. "Tomorrow we make our way to the border, you're going to get your first tastes of heavy combat."

Raven looked over at Masato for a moment but continued to walk past him.

"Did you hear me?" Masato snapped as he grabbed Ravens arm and threw him hard to the ground. "I am your superior officer! When I speak, you listen and respond!" Again he waited for Raven to say something, but nothing. He watched the boy simply get up, brush off the dirt and walk back towards the building. He folded his arms across his chest and looked around at the training field, at all the twisted pieces of steel and destroyed Zoids. It wasn't the Republics forces Masato was worried about, it was the tool that would be used to destroy them.

Raven walked into his room and dropped down on his bed, putting his hand on Shadows head as he did. "The old fool." He muttered.

"You did well out there today." Prozen said with a smile as he walked silently walked into Ravens room. "You've become a much better pilot then when I last left saw you."

Raven matched his smile as he leaned back on the wall choosing remaining silent.

"This is the chance for you to show exactly how good you are Raven. A chance for you to step up and show me exactly what you've become."

"I've become the best, that's all there is to know." Raven remarked as he closed his eyes, exhausted from the long day of training.

"Perhaps, then again in order to be the best you must defeat the best. We've put alot of time and effort into you Raven, I expect when you come back from this mission you will have solidified you place within the Empire." Prozen turned around and began making his way out of Ravens room. "Just remember you're here for a reason Raven. Do what you must do Raven."

Raven waited until Prozen was gone before he opened his eyes, his hand still on top of Shadows head. "We will, won't we Shadow." Once again he closed his eyes, falling quickly into a deep sleep which would once again be haunted, tainted with relics from the past.


End file.
